Esperar
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Fic triste, centrado en Remus. Luego de ese trágico Halloween, en uno de los aniversarios.


_Déjenme si estoy llorando   
__ni un consuelo estoy buscando   
__quiero estar solo con mi dolor   
__si me vez que a solas voy llorando   
__es que estoy de pronto recordando   
__a un amor que no consigo   
__olvidar._

**Esperar**

El cementerio era un mar de gris, con olas de piedra y el sonido del silencio colándose dentro de su piel.

No había llevado flores, ni velas.  Iba solo, como cada año, moviéndose más por inercia que por deseos de hacerlo, anhelando la muerte pero no teniendo el valor para hacerse uno con ella, así que lo hacía lentamente, como un castigo, descuidándose y acercándose sólo un paso cada día, rogando porque al amanecer su cuerpo desistiera de respirar, que entendiera que él ya no deseaba hacerlo.....

Aun no podía. Y la crueldad de las personas, sin el escudo que ellos habían hecho a su alrededor, le llegaba duro, porque él no era nada. Él era un monstruo......

No merecía pena, ni compasión, a pesar de haber perdido a toda su familia en un solo día.

Si su corazón estaba completamente roto no importaba. Nadie entendía nada, para el mundo él, Remus Lupin, seguía siendo sólo un licántropo, una criatura viciosa y nocturna que rompía vidas, cercenaba gargantas y se alimentaba de personas. No, nunca nadie podría imaginar que él sentía. Nadie podría creer que él en verdad sufría, que su corazón estaba destrozado. No, la sola idea era ridícula, porque los animales no sentían.

Pero él no era un animal. En esos momentos todos los pleitos que tuvo con Sirius por su baja autoestima volvieron, pero se detuvo de recordar la voz de su viejo amigo. Dolía demasiado pensar en la traición cometida para recordarlo. Dolía el pensar en recordar a cualquiera de los queridos ausentes.

Y ahora estaba frente a su familia sin estarlo, porque sólo había lápidas frías de piedra gris con letras que nunca serían la dulzura de Lily, ni la alegría de James, ni la dulce inocencia de Peter, y en ese mar de piedra en que se había vuelto su familia faltaba Sirius, porque ahora él también podía darse por muerto, y faltaba su propia tumba porque sin ellos él ya no existía.

Pensó en el pequeño Harry, a quien por culpa de su maldición no podía tener, porque nunca a nadie se le ocurriría dejar al niño que había vencido a Voldermort en manos de una criatura negra y cruel que lo mataría. A nadie se le ocurriría que ese mismo niño lo hubiese llamado a él tío, y que esa hubiese sido su primera palabra, y nadie pensaría que si se lo permitieran él hubiese dado su vida por ellos.

Y Sirius, que había sido su raíz, y que Sirius había prometido que él sería su sombra. Nadie sabría lo que sentía al perderlo así, sin poderse despedir, sin poderle preguntar nada, porque todos sospechaban de él, diciendo que un animal podría ser cómplice de un asesino. No sabían que hubo una época en que él no era un animal, y en que el asesino era un amigo. Eso era ridículo, y no pensaban en eso, dejándolo en la soledad.

Lily que había sido la flor de su raíz, de donde se prendía para dar sombra, y que habían reído juntos, que la había abrazado fuertemente como hermano y que había sido también su raíz y que él había sido su sombra del dolor de perder a su familia, y él sería la luz que ella seguiría, aunque a veces intercambiarían lugares.

James que era fuerte, que resistía, junto con Peter que era necesario, que ambos eran su raíz al no permitirle hundirse en miseria y dolor, que habían sido su raíz y su sostén, mientras que él había sido la sombra de ambos para que pudieran ser ellos sin que las demás personas los estuvieran observando, y ellos serían su esperanza y él el que la recibiera.

Y su familia que había sido su raíz se había ido, y sin la raíz el árbol moría. Él que soñaba y si podía viviría en un mundo de sueños donde no hubiera dolor y donde todo fuera eterno, se había aferrado a su familia para sentirse real y para que él prefiriera estar en la tierra en lugar de en los sueños.

Él sería la sombra y su familia las raíces. Él lo sería, aunque estuvieran alejados, y Sirius lo animaría, James lo cuidaría, Peter lo querría y Lily lo consolaría, porque lo amaban, y aunque a veces dolía, ese dolor le hacía ver que estaba vivo. Y en esos momentos su amor seguía luchando contra el dolor, porque sabía que el amor siempre vencería, incluso hacia el odio que sentía hacia los que lo habían dejado solo.

Y el amaba a Sirius, pero lo odiaba, y nunca pensaba que eso cambiaría. Nada cambiaría porque cuando no hubiera nada en ese mundo, Sirius le daría esperanza. Le daría esperanza porque sería sus raíces y lo mantendrían firme al suelo porque recordaría como había sido una vez el amar. Y Lily siempre escucharía su voz y siempre sostendría su mano, porque él la amaba, y era su sostén. Y él nunca lo olvidaría como pedía que James nunca lo olvidara, como pedía que a pesar de que el mundo olvidara las muertes, a Lily, a James y a Peter,  Sirius se acordara que hubo una vez alguien con olor a hierbabuena y chocolate que lo había amado.

Remus sería su refugio y su consuelo, porque lo amaba, a pesar de que nunca lo visitaría y de que nunca Sirius volvería a ser libre, lo seguiría amando, aunque él no lo perdonara, aunque a Peter no le importara porque estaba muerto, pero ese amor seguiría ahí, porque él fue la esperanza, y ahora no quedaba nada. Y él sería el abrazo esperando ser recibido, el amor que no moría pero que palpitaba agonizante, el dolor tatuado a flor de piel.

Y él los odiaba, pero los odiaba con amor, porque nunca podría realmente odiarlos, aunque sabía que debería, en especial a Sirius, así fuera solamente para evitar el dolor y el vacío que sentía, pero no podía obligarse a eso. No podía.

Incluso cuando lo único que siguiera existiendo él recordaría, porque hubo una vez en que todo fue perfecto que él tuvo raíces y una familia, y hubo una vez en que él fue la sombra, y ahora amaba a sus raíces al igual que las odiaba porque se las habían arrancado del alma dejándola sangrando y agonizante, y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a marchitarse, porque sin sus raíces él ya no podría vivir, y no podía hacer más, porque él ya no era la sombra, ni tampoco era refugio.

Y sólo podía esperar con los brazos abiertos a que un día la sombra que seguía como fantasma de un amor eterno que había sido pintado con lágrimas y risas, atardeceres y canto, se desvaneciera para ir con sus raíces, para poder volver a tenerlos, volver a ser uno.....

Y arrodillado contra las piedras, Remus esperó.

_Déjenme si estoy llorando__   
__que no puedo soportar vivir sin ella ni un minuto mas__   
__déjenme solo con este dolor__   
__que fue mi error no aceptar el final__   
__distanciarme es lo mejor __   
__que poco a poco las lagrimas borren los recuerdos__   
__la nostalgia o al menos yo tratare de engañar al alma__   
__disfrazando a la soledad__   
__pero la verdad no es esa__   
__oye lo bien que lo olvido__   
__mi presencia aun esta conmigo__   
__de tus labios no me he desprendido__   
__a pesar del dolor no lo consigo __   
__he intentado alejarte de mi lado __   
__no he encontrado el método correcto de lograrlo__   
__recordaras cada momento __   
__por que todo el tiempo me es imposible olvidar __   
__sin cuestionar __   
__déjenme llorar_

Notas de la Autora:

Ya tenía este fic terminado desde hace tiempo, pero no lo había publicado para ver si lo continuaba, pero decidí que así me gustaba.

¿Opiniones?

Nada es mío, y ciertamente mucho menos la idea de un Remus triste, pero como soy mala-mala no podía dejar de ponerlo así ^.^

Ja Ne

XO

Kali


End file.
